


nineteen hundred hours

by JugglingHighly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Training, Getting Together, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lightsaber Training, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Probably doesn't actually need that rating, Rated Teen Audiences and Up to be safe, Training, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugglingHighly/pseuds/JugglingHighly
Summary: Rey and Finn find themselves with a day off and had promised Poe to relax rather than train. But the pair quickly get bored and decide to go training anyway. Jess catches them, and promises not to tell Poe on one condition.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Jessika Pava/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	nineteen hundred hours

Poe had run off to drill the black squadron early that morning leaving Rey and Finn behind to entertain themselves. It was the first time in months that they had the day off following the end of the war, with Rey becoming a fully-fledged Jedi and training Finn who also had his General duties to keep up with. Normally both Poe and Finn would have been in the command centre for hours, but Rose and Kaydel insisted they have a day off. Obviously, Poe missed his friends and ship dearly and so had welcomed an opportunity to spend some time with them. But Finn and Rey quickly found that they struggled to relax. Poe had made them promise not to train that morning, as they both needed the break, but soon they found themselves struggling to find something else to do. Most of their other close friends were either in the command centre with Rose and Kaydel, or in the Black Squadron training with Poe.

“I can’t believe relaxing is so stressful.” Finn had told Rey after they spent half an hour wandering the base. They had run into Chewy who had been working on getting a broken X-Wing back up and running, and whilst Rey did know a thing or two about fixing ships, Finn did not and after five minutes of him just getting in the way, Chewy had asked them to leave. They had a similar experience in the kitchen, but quickly Rey was getting even more in the way than Finn had in the hanger and soon they had been kicked out. After another 20 minutes of following this pattern the pair found themselves just sitting in the garden under a tree eating a sour kind of lolly Rey had found in a recent trip to the outer rim.

The garden they were in was arguably one of the nicest parts of the base. It had started out as a side project by the gardeners but soon anyone with any gardening interest joined. Flowers and bushes and small trees all littered the floor in no distinct pattern with blues, greens, red and yellows all mixed in together. Whilst it looked a little messy, it had brought a lot of hope and was a reminder of the life the soldiers fought for during the war.

“I can’t believe that Poe is out there practically training but then banned us from doing it! Besides running around with a lightsaber is fun when no one scary is chasing you!” Rey declared.

Finn laughed, “Ahh, am I not up to scary Jedi standard yet Master Rey?”

“Finn, you’ll never make scary Jedi standard, I love you too much to find you frightening.” Finn smiled, pulling Rey into his chest as he held her tight. Rey grabbed onto him just as tight and they stayed like that for a few moments. Neither had really experienced hugging until they joined the resistance and it quickly became one of Finn’s favourite ways to show affection. Rey had remained a little more reserved, but she still really enjoyed hugging Finn and a few other close friends.

“I love you too,” Finn mumbled into Rey’s shoulder before letting her go and staring up into the sky. One X-Wing flew into the hanger (Rey sensed it was Jess’) whilst Poe and Karé lead the others further down South as if they were playing a game of tag. 

Once Rey couldn’t see the X-Wings anymore Finn stood up. “You know what? What Poe doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” thrusting his hand to Rey to help her up. Rey smiled, stretching as she got up. The beautiful garden whilst a great spot to sit and even meditate in, was not a great training area.

They had made a dedicated arena further through the woods. It gave them some more privacy to train, as well as the disconnect between the base and training arena made it easier for Finn to switch between General Finn and Jedi Finn and not bring his worries from one to the other.

Following the war, Rey had gone off to make her own lightsaber. It had a brilliant yellow beam, and the handle was made of Rey’s old staff – a reminder of her old life. Finn was yet to go make his own however (he couldn’t find enough time off from his General duties) (Rey was about ready to make Rose take over for a few weeks while they’d gone so he could go make his) and so they couldn’t train with them. Instead they used two metal poles they had found in the hanger and just wrapped a thick piece of grip around the end.

Every time they began training, Rey was reminded why she was so excited for Finn to get his own sabre. The loud clanging of the metal as they hit each other left her ears ringing for hours after they finish. It echoed through the woods as Finn stepped forward to land a blow near Rey’s shoulder. Blocking the attack, Rey stepped right and swung towards his midsection. They continued sparring like this for about half an hour, side stepping, swinging, and shoving until Rey heard the snapping of a branch from her left. Slicing her metal stick towards the sound, Finn followed her in sync before they were both ready for the new treat.

“Pava!” Finn sighed exasperatedly, “you know better than to sneak up on two people sparring!”

“Two Jedi’s at that,” Rey added.

Jessika Pava was standing at the edge of the arena, her flight suit tied around her waist. Her hair was still up from flying, but she had left her helmet behind. Her white singlet left her arms and shoulders exposed, causing a faint blush to darken Rey’s cheeks.

Growing up on Jakku as a scavenger, Rey never really met other people her own age. Whilst she had seen some other young men growing up, it wasn’t until she reached the resistance that she really noticed women. All of them were beautiful, some with long hair, some with shorter legs, all with varying body types and facial characteristics, and Rey loved them all. Women were always so wonderful to look at, and Jess was no exception. She had been the first person that Rey really _noticed_. Poe had told her that this attraction to women meant she was gay (she hadn’t hold him about Jess specifically though), but all Rey really knew was that it meant that Jess should not walk around like that if she wanted Rey to focus on something else. God, she was going to gave to go back to training after this. 

“Well, I remember Poe telling the two Jedi not to do any training today,” said Jess.

“Yeah, but who put Poe in charge of me?” asked Rey.

“He is the General.”

“Hey, I’m the General too. And I say that we should do some training. They cancel out,” said Finn.

“What about Poe your friend, rather than General Poe then?” asked Jess.

“Well, he won’t know unless you tell him Pava. Are you a snitch?”

Jess pulled a completely over the top pose of consideration. Her pointer finger tapped her chin, as the other hand sat on her waist. She hummed for a moment before saying, “Well, if one General tells me one thing, but the other tells me the opposite, I’m stuck in the middle, aren’t I? Have you got any incentive to offer Rey?”

All three of them knew that the worst Poe would do would be to sigh dramatically, maybe look a little disappointed, but there would obviously be no serious consequences (they were friends). But Rey still found herself asking, “What do you want Jess?”

Jess smiled, and for a second the light hit her brown eyes just right. They shone as she considered before turning to Rey and saying, “Meet me here at 1900 hours tonight,” and in that moment Rey knew she’d do whatever it was Jess asked.

…………………

When Rey arrived at the training area, it was almost pitch black. She could barely see beyond the light her sabre shone. She and Finn hadn’t really trained in the dark, so there was no use setting up any electrical lights, but they had set up some old lanterns they found in the case of an emergency. Not wanting to just sit in the dark with Jess, Rey used her sabre to start a fire and then light them. Once the lanterns were lit, Rey could see the arena properly. It was really just a small clearing in the woods, green grass covering the ground and trees surrounding the area in a circle. When she realised she had nothing else to do but wait, she went and sat in the middle of the clearing.

Rey had to wait a few minutes for Jess to come, but when she did Rey was glad she was sitting down. She had replaced her white singlet from earlier with a dark blue one and was wearing black training leggings. Her shoes were also cleaner than they were that morning, shining a very bright white. She had also restyled her hair, and whilst it was still simple, it was in a neat braid as opposed to the ponytail from earlier, it was still very striking. Jess’s smile was also a lot softer than that morning too, and when it landed on Rey her heart picked up its pace. She sat down in front of Rey and the lantern light behind her made her seem almost angelic. Rey smiled back, hoping it didn’t seem too nervous.

“I was hoping,” Jess began, “that you would be able to spar with me for a bit. Obviously, I’m no Jedi, but I was hoping you could teach me a thing or two.”

 _Oh_. Rey’s heart started hammering, that would require Jess in close proximity, getting sweaty and showing off her arms as she fought. Rey wasn’t convinced she’d be able to focus.

“Oh, yeah. Sure, that sounds like a great idea.” Rey managed to get out.

“Really?” Jess asked, her eyes reflecting the lanterns from behind Rey. She needed to get some electricity out here, because if they ever did this again Rey didn’t want to worry about spending the whole time staring into Jess’ eyes. They were the same shade of brown as the bark of Rey’s favourite tree in the garden. The bark was quite dark but the contrast between it and the green leaves always intrigued Rey. So did Jess’ eyes. The realisation made her blush. Rey nodded in response, not quite trusting her voice.

Jess jumped up and grabbed the two poles Rey had sitting in a box at the base of a tree. Rey didn’t care too much if they got lost – it would be a great excuse to drag Finn off to get his own lightsaber.

Tossing one to Rey, Jess stepped up into position. Her stance was pretty good, she’d clearly trained before, but her grip was off. Rey moved in closer to fix it, her hands covering Jess’ as she fixed them. Rey realised with a start that they were incredibly soft, despite all the time she spent in the cockpit and working on her X-Wing. Rey’s were a lot more calloused from her years as a scavenger and then training. Jess’ hands were also very cool to touch, whilst Rey’s hands were much warmer. She worried for a moment that Jess would find them too clammy before Jess thanked her for fixing her grip and moving back into her position.

When Jess stepped forward to strike Rey was suddenly very thankful for all the times she sparred with Finn. She was working on autopilot, blocking and parrying Jess’ attacks. Every time Jess swung her pole her muscles flexed in her arms, and her leg muscles tensed. And every time that happened, Rey was suddenly very distracted.

However, Rey was still the most experienced fighter – she had been doing it as long as she could remember, fighting off those who wanted to steal her stuff, and she soon got Jess on the ground. Rey moved her legs in under Jess’, causing her to fall backwards, dragging Rey with her.

Rey landed on top of Jess with a light “oof,” as she dropped her pole to push herself slightly up. Flushing red, Rey went to scramble off Jess when a soft hand touched her cheek. Rey looked down to Jess who was looking at her lips. Her eyes fluttered up to Rey’s and quietly said, “stop me if you want,” before looking down at Rey’s lips and then leaning up. Rey did not want her to stop. She had never kissed anyone before, she’d never really wanted to until she got to the resistance. And yet the closeness and tender in which Jess held her made her feel ready.

When Jess’ lips touched her, she was confused for a moment (it was an odd thing to do, shove someone’s mouth into your own) but it also felt really nice and soon Rey was trying to copy Jess’ movements. It was a soft kiss, and Jess’ hands moved to cup Rey’s face. Rey really wanted to touch Jess but she couldn’t or she’d fall straight on top of her, so she broke the kiss for a moment and sat up. Jess looked a little confused for a moment before Rey pulled her up so she was sitting and then she initiated a kiss of her own. Her grabbed Jess’ arm, and then her shoulder as Jess kept her hands of Rey’s face. It was nice, being this close with someone you trusted, someone you liked and wanted. 

After a few moments, Jess pulled back. Her smile was wide, and the lanterns were reflected in her eyes again, but this time Rey was allowed to look. She smiled back and grabbed Jess’s hand.

“Would you want to sit with me for dinner sometime?” Rey asked quietly. She’d seen other people around the base do it, Karé and Snap used to, and they always seemed incredibly happy when they had.

Jess’s smile grew even further, “I’d love to,” was the reply before she moved in to kiss Rey again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I just love the idea of Rey not knowing she's a lesbian because she doesn't really interact with any women her age at all in the franchise. Also, pining!Rey is top tier Rey in my books.


End file.
